V Day
by the.woods
Summary: I should point out it doesn't have anything to do with Valentine's Day. BA, BS
1. Watcher's Council Thoughts

TITLE: **V-Day**

FEEDBACK: **You know. I hope.**

DISTRIBUTE: **Woot woot. I mean, er, spread the love, right?**

AUTHOR: **never look back**

SUMMARY: **Anne Summers is the first female, Slayer, and youngest person to be accepted into the Watcher's Council -- the political haven for all thingsSlayer concerned. She is seen asthe Chosen One, but what happens when a prophecy about her goes awry and a rebellion against her begins, leading into the dreaded V-Day?**

DISCLAIMER: **I obviously don't own any of the characters listed in this story. Why write fan fiction when I could control minds on tv? All belong to Joss Whedon, etc. I also don't know why I use that same line over and over and over again… : )**

AUTHOR NOTES: **_italics_ are thoughts/dreams/flashbacks/writing**

* * *

Chapter One

Night had fallen over the city; over the entire country of the US. No longer were the streets a safe haven of solitude, but a road to literally a bloodless death. Even LA, the city of California which never sleeps, gradually became tired over the years as "strange activity" kicked up a notch.

No one slept without worries anymore. Even Sunnydale, in all their oblivion, began to realize the seriousness of the situation. The nightmares they dreamed about were slowly becoming reality.

Anne Summers had no time to think about darkness at the moment -- she was fighting for her life against it. Her deep green (or blue?) eyes scanned the barren streets, recognizing at least four dark figures rushing towards her. Quickly pinning up her blonde hair, Anne crouched in a fighting stance as the battle began.

"Slayer," a nearby vampire in game-face hissed before charging at her.

Anne sighed. "Can't you guys come up with a better greeting? I mean, I do this night after night after night -- "

She flipped one onto it's back before whipping out her stake and plunging it into his heart. _At least, where his heart was supposed to be_, Anne thought smugly before kicking another vampire in the stomach. Anne lunched and struck the next three almost continuously.

Anne turned around after dusting her last vampire. "So? How'd I do, Giles?"

Another figure stepped out from his hiding in the shadows, a stopwatch in hand, a digital video camera in the other, and a smile on his face. Rupert Giles walked into the streetlight and faced the Slayer.

"You beat it," he gleamed. "You beat the worlds' fasted time for killing a vampire nest in under fifteen minutes! And I got it all on tape!"

Anne smiled, lifting her chin slightly higher. "Wow. That definitely says something."

The two began to walk towards the Summers household. As they quietly made their way through the neighborhood, Giles started up the conversation with a cough.

"You know," Giles said disarmingly, causing Anne to look at him. "You might want to send the Council a note on your achievements. I mean, at nineteen you're definitively a candidate for the Chosen One -- "

"Cut it out, Giles," Anne interrupted. "Screw the Council. Corrupt politic games don't make me all giddy like some people I know." She looked beyond the street. "I have no plans on becoming a Watcher."

Giles sighed. "Anne, think for a moment. You said your finances are getting harder for your family. I should imagine, with housing all of us, you would want some kind of reward. And with all the findings you've discovered, all the times you've saved the world, you're bound to -- "

"We," Anne said quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We," she said, louder. "We made the discoveries, Giles. We saved the world. I couldn't have done it by myself."

Giles smiled, knowing she was talking about himself and her five closest friends. "I guess you're right."

The Watcher and Slayer went for another sweep in the area before retiring to Anne's house. With her father in LA and mother dead, Giles acted as the legal guardian for Anne's household. Xander and Anya, a not-so serious couple, shared a room because Xander's house was set on fire due to a leak about him being the Slayer's ally -- which was entirely true. Willow and Oz stayed over occasionally when there was nothing to do at the dorm.

Anne had decided to dedicate her life to her Slayerhood. As an activist for good, unfortunately, she didn't get paid. She depended on her friends and family to help with the payments. Unfortunately, times were hard with the recent vampire upbringings and weird behavior.

After she said goodnight to Giles and tip-toed upstairs as to not disturb Xander and Anya, Anne climbed out her window and onto the roof. She looked at the stars and began to seriously think.

_There must be something we're missing. Vampire business is doubling; death rates are higher._ Even with the increase of Slayers around the world, Anne realized not much was being done to bring evil to a halt.

_Something's going on,_ Buffy mused. The city lights of LA could be seen from her house. The lights burned and blurred in the skies at the late night hour. _Giles is right. The Council would know about this._

_But the only way you could access their information is through contacting them. And, unfortunately, joining._

Anne was less than optimistic about joining the Watcher's Council. It was just a bunch of old guys (no offense to Giles, who served as a sort of secretary for the Council along with all the other Watchers with Slayers) who liked to be referred to as Master Watchers and "supposedly" watched every inch of evil.

_The money would be helpful for home,_ Anne gloomily thought. _But that would mean I would have to leave. Pack up for England._

Anne sighed before crawling back into her room and slowly falling asleep on her bed. She made up her mind, and would talk to the Scooby Gang about it in the morning.

* * *

"So what's the deal, Anne?" Xander asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. The group was huddled in her living room a little after lunch time. "New apocalypse now-ish?"

Anne smiled grimly. "No, we've got an even bigger thing that than."

"Bigger than an apocalypse?" Oz asked. He looked to Willow. "Now that's pretty big." Willow grinned in response before looking to Anne.

Giles cleared his throat. "This is actually quite serious, everyone. Anne has an important announcement to make."

All eyes were on her. She took in a breath and closed her eyes. _This is it._

"Giles and I have been talking about the Watcher's Council for a while, now," she started. "And we've been bickering about it ever since I can remember."

Anne looked to everyone individual before continuing on. "I've decided I'm going to send in my portfolio to the Watcher's Council."

Willow gasped. Xander managed to choke out, "What!"

"It's just like a resume," Anne said softly. "I won't know if I've received a position on the Watcher's Council until they contact me personally. So, it's basically just a shot in the dark -- "

"Anne, you're going to get the job!" Anya exclaimed incredulously. "There's no better Slayer out there!"

"She's right," Oz stated.

Willow stood up and gave her best friend a hug. "I don't know if I'm supposed to be happy you're doing great things, or sad that you'll be leaving us."

Xander followed suit and hugged the two. "I didn't think you'd ever relent to joining the Watcher's Council, Ann."

"But I'm not joining, I'm asking for -- "

"I have to agree with Anya, Anne," Giles said. "There's no way they can turn you down."

"Good thing the G-man's been keeping track of your Slayer style on video, huh?"

Giles sighed. "Don't call me G-man."

"When will you find out when you're going to London?" Willow asked, tears threatening her eyes.

"I should know by the end of this week," Anne answered. "The Council has "their ways" and all that good stuff."

Xander chuckled. "Just think," he said. "Pretty soon, Anne's going to be part of the Council. Which also means she'll be part of the butt of all our jokes."

Everyone laughed, trying to bring light to the situation. _If only it were that easy,_ Anne thought to herself before taking everyone out to diner later on that night. _Slaying can wait a while._

_

* * *

_

About a week later, the Scooby Gang's predictions about Anne getting accepted into the Watcher's Council were confirmed. A knock on the door woke up Anne's mid-day nap, causing her to stumble out of bed and travel down stairs.

Fortunately, Giles had already answered the door. He was talking -- no, begging -- the suited young man to come into the house.

"It looks as if you were not kidding, Mr. Giles," the man said with a thick British accent. Anne cautiously made her way down the stairs, listening carefully. "That Slayer of yours really has kept the streets clean."

"The cleanest a Hellmouth can become, I suppose."

_Giles has jokes? _Anne smiled to herself._ Giles has jokes!_

The two shared a chuckle. Giles turned to Anne and smiled. "Anne, you're here just in time. Meet Mr. Andrew Wells. A representative of the Council."

Mr. Wells offered his hand, and Anne didn't hesitate to take it. After introductions were made, he told her to pack up by tomorrow morning.

"A private jet will be located at this address to pick you up," he said, giving her a folded card. "Remember -- tomorrow, five thirty in the morning."  
"Where will you be?" Anne asked.

"I will meet you in England at the location provided on the card. Don't worry. You'll see me."

With a wave, Mr. Wells was off, leaving an ecstatic Giles and mildly content Anne.

_Am I really doing the right thing?_

Anne called all of her friends and told them of the news. She wasn't sure whether to classify it as 'good' news or 'bad' news. Somehow, neither word seemed to fit. Everything wasn't just black and white anymore, but there were grays all around her.

* * *

_Hmm...I don't know where I'm going with this...  
Please review if you want me to continue...need ideas : )_

_Um, it's similar to Star Wars if you haven't noticed...or you will, in the next chapters._


	2. London is for Lovers

Chapter Two

Five thirty was too early in the morning for any active Slayer. Waking up at four thirty was even worse.

Anne was silent the whole trip. Oz drove her along with the rest of the Scoobies in his van. Everyone of Anne's friends wanted to say goodbye.

"I'm leaving the house to you guys," she said with a sniffle once they reached the desired location. Anne looked at everyone in the van for a long time. "Take good care of her."

As they got out of the automobile and approached the jet, hugs and good-byes were shared. "I'll keep in touch," Anne promised.

"You'd better," Willow said tearfully.

"I hear the weather sucks in London," Xander said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Can't change my mind now, Xand," Anne laughed as she hugged him.

As Anne got onboard the jet, she turned back to wave goodbye. Xander yelled something she couldn't hear. She pointed to her ear to show him she didn't know what he said. He turned to the group and a second later, all at once, all of her friends yelled out the same things at the top of their lungs --

"Don't ever change!"

Anne smiled before wiping a tear away from her eyes. "I'll grow," she managed to choke out, even though they couldn't hear her. "But I'll never change."

* * *

London, Anne realized, was a like Xander had described it, ironically -- a bit on the dreary side. Besides the fact it was still winter in Sunnydale as well, she wasn't used to the cold or the fog.

Getting off of the private jet, Anne wondered if any of this was really real. If she had just left her family for life by herself; if she really was intent on joining the very Watcher's Council she had wished to destroy at the start of her Slaying career. Millions like her, and millions to come, ended their lives short due to receiving something they never asked for. Anne wanted to make sure it never happened again.

It seemed as if she would have to start change on the inside rather than the out. It wasn't the victims that needed help; it was the abuser. And Anne was determined to stop at nothing to get the abuser jailed -- and possibly destroyed.

She spotted Mr. Wells out immediately, seeing as there were only a few people at the exclusive terminal. He waved to her, and with a smile she hosted her bags over her shoulders.

"Need some help with those bags?" he asked her once she was in hearing distance.

Anne smiled. "I _am_ a Slayer, Mr. Wells."

"I figured. And it's just Andrew in private; all that Mr. Wells stuff is past my time. I'm only twenty-one."

Anne's eyebrows raised at his age mention. She followed him out of the terminal and towards a slick black limo.

"How do you work for the Council at such a young age?"

Andrew opened the door for her. "I suppose I should be asking you the same thing."

* * *

Angel watched the events around him with the slightest bit of amusement. The entire Watcher's Council headquarters was in an uproar. Insults and accusations were being thrown left and right throughout the large, elegant room. Men hit the wide, expensive table with their fists to argue their point. It wasn't even this bad when he and Spike had been 'asked' to join sides with the Council.

"Everyone!"

The head of the Watcher's Council Mr. Quentin Travers screamed for silence. His booming voice resounded through the walls of the room, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look up.

"Will you all just bloody well settle down? This is the Watcher's Council. Remember that!"

Everyone sat in their respected seats, eyes glued to the table. Angel noticed the tensions slowly dying down as the leader straightened himself out.

"Now," Travers stated in a more calm voice. "As the thirteen of you know, you are part of the high society of this Council. If the newest recruit saw you acting like this, who knows what would happen?"

"She's a Slayer, for Christ's sake!"

"She's only nineteen!"

"She's a _she_, you mean!

More and more comments were yelled. Angel sat back in his chair and watched all of his fellow leaders go insane.

"Gender should not play a specific role in the council."

"Slaying for Slayers, Watching for Watchers!"

"She may be the Chosen One we are looking for -- "

A knock at the door abruptly ended the beginning of what would have been a very heated conversation. Travers buzzed the newcomer in.

"Mr. Travers," Andrew greeted before looking to everyone else. "Gentlemen. I'd like to schedule a meeting with the Watcher's Council tomorrow at noon with the newest recruit."

Travers shot Andrew a confused glance. "Why not now?"

"Setting up an apartment, getting ID's scanned and in place, resting. Plus," Andrew added a bit embarrassingly, "she would like to go shopping later on."

The crowd erupted. A few merely laughed, including Spike.

Angel realized one thing was for sure: Anne Summers was about to create history, whether she wanted to or not.

* * *


	3. Watchers Meeting

Chapter Three

"Wills, I'm telling you, I'm bored out of my mind," Anne groaned into the phone as she hung up her unpacked clothes. Her apartment was not what she expected. She would have called it a house if she didn't know any better -- it was that big, and that complex. Even though it was fully paid by the Council already, Anne was still a little uneasy living in such a big house by herself. It didn't seem fair to the people -- her friends and family -- in Sunnydale. It didn't seem fair to her.

"Yes, Willow -- I went shopping as soon as I got here. I'm sending you guys a lot of stuff. Of course, clothes!" Anne laughed. "Yeah, put Xander on the phone." She took a pause before resuming the talk. "Xand! How're you coping?"

Anne held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she slipped on a black jacket, getting ready for the Council meeting at lunch. "Sorry, Xander," she said into the phone a few seconds later, laughter in her eyes. "I don't need you or your worthless male instrument to get ahead in life. You're a nice guy but please, I'm a Slayer." She laughed a few more times before sharing her goodbyes with the group and getting ready to meet the Council. Hesitating before leaving, she grabbed a stake and put it into her inside pocket before locking the door behind her.

Andrew had given her very specific instructions. _Sucks that the Council can buy me an apartment (or house…) and yet not order a limo for lunch meetings,_ Anne thought to herself as she briskly walked down the sidewalks of London for the second time in twenty-four hours. It was noon but hardly warm, unsurprisingly. Glancing down at the neatly typed directions in her hand, Anne's thoughts drifted to the Watcher's Council.

_I'm actually in England!_ she thought to herself. _The Almost-Giles country!_

As she breathed in a breath of outdoor air, it suddenly occurred to her that in a few hours, she would be an official addition to the Council. The first nineteen year old, the first Slayer, and more importantly…the first woman.

"How does it feel?" Giles had asked her early on in the day on her Sunnydale call. She had felt numb, as if none of this was real. As if she was just living an ordinary life.

The realization hadn't sunk in until now. Her grin slowly got bigger, spreading into a full blown smile. She let out a small yell of satisfaction and jumped in the air before the adrenaline pumped into her. Anne felt her Slayer senses building, getting more energized with each second that passed. She broke into a sprint, dodging the confused stares and angry people.

After several seconds, she started to slow down. Not because she was tired, but because her intuition was hitting her strongly. It felt like someone was following her. As Annie started to walk, she realized it was true: someone _was_ following her.

_It couldn't be a vampire,_ she thought to herself, turning a corner into a dead end. _Maybe someone from the Council._

_I'll show them._

Anne smirked before jumping up and grabbing hold of the fire escape above her. She curled up into a ball, making herself invisible to any passers-by. The sound of footsteps drew near, and within a moment, Anne saw a young man in a black trench coat walking into the alley. She waited for him to pass underneath her before letting go of the fire escape and knocking the stranger down with her feet.

He fell gracefully, showing the moves of a fighter. She approached him as he flipped on his back to get up, only to be pined down again by her foot on his chest.

"Ah, heh," he coughed, not bothering to get up. "Is there a problem, ma'am?"

"Yeah, there's a problem," she answered bitterly. "And don't ma'am me."

"I know what you're thinking," he said quickly, "but I don't bite."

She released him from under her and took a hesitant step back. Keeping her fighting stance, she watched him get up. ""Why are you following me?"

"I thought you'd be bigger," he answers, cracking his neck and avoiding her question. Anne let it slide as she started to relax in his presence. "You know, more muscles and all that."

Realization hit her hard. She blinked.

"You're from the Council, aren't you?"

"Strong and smart," the man muttered as he dusted off his pants. "Well, you'll be happy to know you past the first test."

"So now what? I get a lovely watch and a year's supply of Turtle Wax?" Anne let her hands fall and her eyes roll. "I can't believe this! I thought I was already accepted into the Council?"

"Not quite," he answered cryptically. "You can't turn your back on this."

Anne looked at him, noticing his face for the first time. He was slightly pale, and there was something about him she didn't exactly trust. Then again, there was something about everyone that she didn't trust.

"On what?" she asked. "The Council?"

"On everything." She sensed some different message that she wasn't quite grasping but didn't bother to ask. She walked out of the alley, bored and worried about the Council meeting.

"By the way," Anne called over her shoulder, "who are you?"

When she turned back around, the mysterious man was no where to be found.

Anne sighed before digging in her pocket for the directions to the building of the Watcher's Council.

_Why couldn't they make this easier and just have a sign?_

* * *

Angel entered the Council's headquarters with a slight limp. Spike snorted.

"She tear you up that bad, Angelus?"

Angel growled Spike's name before taking a seat at the table and removing a green ring from his finger. He slid it over to Travers, who safely tucked it into his pocket. Only a selected few were chosen to attend the luncheon, and Angel's only regret was siring Spike so that he could be here.

"I take it everything went according to plan then, Angel?" Travers said with a slight smile.

"And then some."

"I also take it you left her in the dust with your disappearing act?"

Angel smiled. "It's my signature move."

A new voice spoke from the end of the room. "Not for long."

All heads turned to greet the newest official, Anne Summers. Her only gaze was on Angel.

"Knew you were going to be here."

He shrugged. "Didn't see the sense in telling you."

Travers laughed heartily, trying to get away from the subject of the Council spying on it's members. "So, since you've already met Angel, I suppose you would --"

"Actually," Anne said as she took a seat. "I didn't."

The two shook hands. Anne barely looked at his face twice before getting to business, Spike noticed with shock. Most girls -- and women, for that fact -- tried their hardest to get the vampire to notice them. It was something new, and Spike liked it.

"I see Angel's boyish charms have yet to phase you," Spike murmured as Anne shook his hand.

"I'll have to add that to my list of "what Anne's number one at"."

The group shared a laugh as more introductions were made. Anne met Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, Travers, and a few others she couldn't remember the names of. Even Andrew showed up, but Anne was careful to address him as Mr. Wells in the privacy of the Council. _Just in case._

"Welcome to the Watcher's Council, Ms. Summers," Travers said as everyone sat down. "Let's get to business, then."

"A few questions, if I may, Mr. Travers," Anne interrupted. She knew the rites of passage as Master Watcher had to be earned, and going business-like was one of the answers. The group looked at her curiously, some admiring her boldness and others becoming weary of the power she could yield. Spike was among the latter.

"Back home, at Sunnydale, vampiric activity has risen immensely," Anne stated matter-of-factly. "I've talked to other Slayers located primarily in the US, and we've all agreed that something's going on we don't know about." A few Master Watchers shifted in their seats uncomfortably -- it didn't go unnoticed by Anne, as she made a mental checklist of those squirming. "I've been making rounds -- I mean, slaying sweeps -- every hour, and it seems to keep the fort down but -- "

"Who's keeping watch of the vampires in Sunnydale now that you're in England?" Wesley asked her.

"Agreed," another one spoke up as patronizing gazes swept over her. "Since you have been neglecting your Slayer duties at home -- "

"Neglecting is hardly the word I would use," Anne spoke up. She realized they were trying to swerve the conversation in a different direction.

"Faith Evans," she answered, looking towards Wesley. "Loyal Slayer of Los Angeles, California, amazing fighter, and trusted friend."

"Now that that's been cleared," Travers stated, "let's discuss -- "

Anne was angry. They were treating her like a little kid, something to be toyed with and used before thrown away as another pawn.

"My question hasn't been answered." Her slow and dangerous voice was weaved with pent-up frustration and a cold glare.

The Master Watchers around her sat in silence. Angel cleared his throat. "That's top secret information, Miss Summers," he said in a voice that visibly calmed her. "We can't release it quite yet."

"But what we can do is tell you that you're right," Wesley offered. "Demonic activities have been increasing around the globe."

Anne rolled her eyes. "Wow, a gold star for stating the obvious!" She looked around the table. "I am a Slayer. I received a job I never wanted, never even asked for, along with thousands of other females around the world. Keeping me and all others in the dark will only lodge my mistrust in this politically corrupt Council and keep me at bay." She stood up and grabbed her jacket. "Don't think for a second I don't know why I was somehow chosen to be accepted into this. I'm not a little innocent girl, as some of you continue to think, and I can play politics like the back of my hand. I was planning to major in it if I ever went to college."

With the last statement said, Anne marched away from the table and out of sight.

Spike was the first one to speak. "Well," he said, leaning back in his seat, "she's got spunk."

Travers sighed. "We can't underestimate her any longer. Angel, you'll have to double your efforts and gain her trust. We can't lose her -- "

"Do you think that's such a good idea, Travers?" Angel asked. "You heard her. If she even gets the slightest hint that I'm -- that we're -- "

Travers scowled. "Of course I heard her. The more reason to keep an eye on her." His attention turned to the rest of the Master Watchers. "Everyone, work on gaining her trust. We can't do anything until she hears us out. Wells, maybe you'd like to show her the training room, or something."

Andrew stood up. "Consider it done. She's been itching for a fight since she got here, sir."

Travers nodded as Andrew left. Wesley spoke up in the silence.

"Maybe we should just tell her?"

Angel nodded. "I agree."

Spike looked at the two of them like they were crazy. "We just bloody met her! How can you just jump into the sodding girl's arms like that -- "

"I think she proved to all of us that she isn't naive enough to be toyed with," Angel calmly stated.

Spike smirked. "Maybe not a girl in some areas, Angel, but in others -- "

"What are you implying, childe?" an angry Angel asked.

The blonde shrugged in response, grinning. Wesley stood before any more tension could be felt.

"I think," he interrupted, "that we should wait awhile before giving Ms. Summers any intricate details. I don't think it would be wise to wait for long, however."

Travers stayed silent, twirling his pen in his hand as the rest of the Master Watchers argued.

* * *


	4. Training Room

"Giles, it's just like them!" Anne hissed into the cell phone. "They're spying on me, and following me, and they say they shouldn't trust _me_!"

Giles was silent for a moment. "Do you think they have the phones tapped?"

_Shit._

"This is my cell phone, not the house one, so maybe not," Anne reasoned. "But I bet my emails are. And home phone. And, oh Goddess, probably my whole house is wired."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it -- "

"Worry about it?" Anne yelped. "A bunch of old guys could be watching me change whenever they want!

Giles laughed, but Anne groaned. "Don't tell me we're going to have to resort to our secret language."

"Gzowa comei lieng?"

Anne snorted. "And the funny keeps coming."

"I believe that's _my_ line, Anne."

She talked a few more minutes with Giles before sending her love to both him and her friends.

With all her emotions building up, she failed to concentrate on her surroundings and missed the shadow lurking after her. She did manage to hear a voice calling her.

"Ms. Summers! Anne!"

Turning around, she saw Andrew running up to her, trying to maneuver his way through the London traffic. She smiled wryly, and waited for him to catch up.

"I'm glad I caught you in time," he said, catching his breath.

"What's up?"

Andrew hesitated. "Sorry about what happened back there at the meeting. Didn't plan it that way at all."

"Yeah, well, I'm one for screwing up plans. You should have seen my seventeenth surprise birthday party."

The two of them laughed.

"So, to make up for it, would you like to check out the training room?"

Andrew told her about the gym they had and the Council's training facilities and asked her if she wanted to swing by.

"My head says no, but the Slayer's blood in me can't resist a good fight." Anne smiled and after a moment's decision, she accepted.

* * *

Training "room" was an understatement.

"It's like a school!" Anne exclaimed, wide-eyed while she took everything in.

Andrew chuckled. "We try."

She scanned the area. Colored golden and slate grey, the institution was beautiful. There were a number of machines to use, and computer interactions to try. Anne felt like a child in a toy-store -- only in this case, she dimly realized, it was like a Slayer ready to fulfill any vampire's death wish.

"Freakin' a!" she yelled, carefully observing everything around her.

Anne looked back to Andrew, who looked at her curiously. "…'freaking a'?"

She smiled. "My friend, Faith, the other Slayer watching out for me, uses it all the time." She frown and thought of a way to try and explain it. "It's…um…just an…expression, I guess. When you can't believe something."

Andrew laughed. "I'll keep it in mind, love."

It was Anne's turn to look at him strangely. "We only met a few days ago, Andrew -- "

He grinned before explaining it was just a term of endearment for another person.

The two laughed more about the differences between Brit and Yank ("But I'm not even a baseball fan!") slang as Andrew showed Anne the way to the gym.

"The gym is where a lot of Slayers near and far come to train," Andrew said, entering a code into the system doors.

Anne frowned. "Wouldn't this make for the perfect vampire attack?"

Andrew laughed. "Blimey! Are you kidding me? We're the Watcher's Council, Anne." The two stepped through the sliding doors and walked down the hallway. "Attacking the Council Headquarters is like suicide. Of course, there are many threats, but we always take necessary precautions."

She nodded in response. "Makes sense."

The final door to the gym opened. Anne was awestruck.

"Wow."

"Yup."

"WOW. It's like…like a stadium!"

Anne looked up and down, scanning the area. It was beautifully sculpted, and there were various training areas and people (Slayers and Watchers, she assumed) around her.

"Do any of you stuffy old Watchers train in here?" Anne teased as she looked back to Andrew.

He laughed in response. "I take slight offense to that," he answered, "but I don't. A few fighters do, though."

Anne was curious. "Like who?"

"Like me."

A new voice was heard behind her -- new, but familiar. She turned around and saw Angel, shirtless and all, walking towards her.

"Anne," Angel greeted.

Anne smiled faintly. "Hi."

Andrew smirked as he looked between the pair. Turning his attention to Angel, he said, "I think she likes it here."

"I'm glad," Angel said with a slight smile.

"You know, Anne," Andrew stated, "we never really got to see you in action."

Anne turned from Angel to Andrew and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Didn't you get the tape?"

"I mean _live_ action."

Andrew glanced at Angel before continuing. "Think you could take him on?"

Anne opened her mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by another person.

"I've got my money on blondie, here," Spike said, joining the group with Wesley.

Angel groaned. Anne smirked. "What," she said, "don't think you'd last?"

"I've been around for 200 or so years, Anne," Angel answered before teasing her. "You wouldn't last a minute."

Anne's eyes perked up. "Oh, really?"

"Really."

"That's a challenge, then? Because, if memory serves me correctly, the last time we met it was me standing and you on your back."

Spike and Andrew laughed. Wesley spoke up. "Are you sure this is a good idea? If Travers happens to find out --"

"They are qualified Watchers," Andrew answered.

"Not yet," Spike said, looking at Anne.

Anne only rolled her eyes. "I'll be ready in five. Don't rush to get your bets ready, I'm sure history will repeat itself. As usual."

The group laughed again. Angel only shook his head with a small smile.

"She's got wits," Spike observed.

Angel watched Anne leave the 'gym' before answering. "I noticed."


	5. Um, small announcement

Because I have no idea how to reply to reviews, I guess I'll just use this:

**Special thanks** to 'cjsplace'. Your review really inspired me to keep going. & this applies not just to fanfiction, but with my other writings, as well. Thanks a lot :)

**Confusions I should clear up:**

Yes, Anne is Buffy. Let's just say that Anne changes her name later on in the story to Buffy for certain reasons.  
+ The Watcher's Council is similar to the Jedi Council, only with different politics.  
+ There is someone watching Anne. We'll find out later on in the story.


End file.
